This invention relates to a lightweight cigarette filter and to cigarettes incorporating such a filter.
In certain circumstances it is desirable to produce cigarettes which are overall lighter in weight than standard cigarettes. It is difficult to reduce the overall weight of tobacco whilst retaining acceptable characteristics but if a filter is incorporated with the cigarette the Applicants have found that it is possible to reduce the weight of the filter thus reducing the overall weight of the combined tobacco and filter.